1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a doped region in a semiconductor is activated after forming an element unstable particularly to high-temperature heat treatment (thermally unstable region).
2. Description of the Related Art
When a doped active region, such as a well region or a channel region, is formed in a semiconductor substrate in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, two steps are generally performed: the step of doping the semiconductor substrate; and the step of activating the dopant.
For the activation, heat treatment is performed at 400° C. or more to increase the activation efficiency and to improve the crystallinity of the doped region.
However, the heat treatment at 400° C. or more should be avoided for aluminium and other metal layers and adhesive coating films. Hence, it is difficult to activate the dopant after the formation of a metal layer or an adhesive coating film in such a known process.